The Wrong Blonde
by momentsinwords
Summary: A three part story post 4x11 when Stefan sleeps with Rebekah. Caroline finds out as she leads the HS Dance decorations committee.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT was the evil original slut doing here?" Caroline said, fuming as she walked into Stefan's room.

Stefan winced slightly, his back turned to Caroline as he poured himself a drink. But before he could finish doing so, a hand pulled the bottle away from him. He groaned and looked at Caroline in front of him. The blonde had an expression of mixed annoyance and worry on her features.

"Stefan-"

"Okay, okay. I get it- you're my sober sponsor and all of that" he said, putting the glass of whiskey on the desk. Caroline watched him cautiously and after a couple of seconds, placed the whiskey bottle on the table too. She then folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"What?" she repeated, disgust in her voice "You didn't answer my question!"

Stefan just stared at her, hoping his puzzled look would pass as genuine. Unfortunately for him, Caroline's gaze just got stronger, until Stefan finally gave in and turned around, walking around his room "She's helping me find the cure"

Stefan walked further, but once again, his escape was quickly blocked by the blonde's body. "Okay, first of all- gross! Rebekah? You might as well kiss your sobriety goodbye. The last time you were the ripper it was with her. Hell, it was basically because of her and-" she rambled, and then stopped and looked at Stefan's face. "Wait..." she said, her voice slowing down with realization as she studied Stefan's face "There's more you're hiding from me isn't there?"

The brooding vampire started turning around to avoid the question, but Caroline eventually got hold of his arm and tugged him back to facing her. "Stefan..." she said, softer this time.

He looked away, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt that was apparently missing the night before

"No..." Realization hit Caroline and two seconds later, her hand recoiled from Stefan's arm. Stefan immediately felt her emotions cloud the room and reached out to her to explain, but she took a step back. "No no no no NO! STEFAN?!"

"Caroline-"

"Don't Caroline me! How could you sleep with REBEKAH? Have you forgotten everything she's done? To you, to Elena?"

"I don't really care about Elena anymore, Caroline" Stefan said, looking away and expecting Caroline to stop arguing with his decisions. As usual though, Caroline's determination just grew.

"HA- you don't care about Elena? Who are you trying to fool Stefan? Yourself? Because you sure as hell aren't convincing anyone else" the blonde said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't expect you to understand"

"Understand what? That you're attracted to the vampire who ruined our collective lives? Yeah Stefan. I don't"

"I'm not ATTRACTED to her" Stefan finally said, walking back to his desk and leaning against it. "It's just-"

"Stop" Caroline ordered, closing her eyes in disgust "I don't even want to hear it." She scoffed "I came here to see if you were doing okay. To see if you wanted to help with the dance decorations, but obviously you're busy with other things like sleeping with the enemy", she said, an irrational anger overcoming her and she didn't wait for Stefan's reply before storming out of the Salvatore mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god no. This is the 80s, not the 40s! Stop with those hideous lights" Caroline yelled at the two freshman boys helping with decorations.

"Care... don't you think you're over-reacting a little?" Bonnie asked as she helped lay the table cloth for the refreshments table. It was the fifth time Caroline had yelled at totally innocent underclassmen for what apparently was a cardinal sin.

Caroline sighed, glancing at her checklist of things to do that day. There was no way another visit to the Salvatore mansion would fit in there. She looked up at Bonnie "Sorry. I'm just stressed out" Caroline shoulder slumped as she spoke to one of her best friends "What's the point of these decorations if no one's going to be there at the dance to appreciate them"

Bonnie stopped what she was doing to talk to the blonde.

"I mean, Tyler's busy planning something with the few hybrids that are left. Matt and Jeremy are going all vampire hunter on the world. YOU have witch stuff. Elena and Damon are off being inappropriate and uncaring to the emotions of others" Caroline sighed again, looking away "And Stefan's off galavanting with Rebekkah!" Bitterness flew out from Caroline's mouth as she muttered the last sentence.

"Rebekkah?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrow raised.

Caroline shrugged "They're figuring out a way to put their respective brothers in line" she replied. As mad as she was at Stefan, she knew it best not to tell the whole of Mystic Falls about his affairs.

"Well..." Bonnie said, a smile creeping onto her face "I don't know about everyone else, but my 'witch stuff' can take a backseat for one night"

Caroline looked up and smiled gratefully, only for her smile to be destroyed by the voice of another friend.

"It'll be the three of us girls"

Bonnie and Caroline turned around to see Elena walk up to them, holding a box of decorations in her hands. With a smile, she laid them on the table and while Bonnie's expression remained unchanged, Caroline simply turned pensive and eventually, aggressive.

"The box is dusty Elena. We'd rather it NOT be on the refreshments table" she said bluntly before turning around and walking away. It wasn't long before she was on the opposite end of gym when she heard footsteps behind her.

"What was that about?" came Elena's voice behind her. Caroline struggled to keep her calm as she turned around to face her. Why was it that today, everything annoyed her? Even the face of her best friend?

"What are you talking about?" she retaliated, folding her arms.

Elena scoffed "Your hostility" she paused

"I'm not being hostile. No-one wants their cupcakes sprinkled in dust, that's all"

Elena shook her head "I'm the one who should be mad at you. YOU betrayed ME by telling Stefan about-"

"Oh my god. Can you hear yourself Elena? Not everything is about you!" Caroline threw her hands up in the air out of frustration "Tyler's mother died. Twelve hybrids were just slaughtered. Bonnie has some new evil voodoo magic, and Stefan's walking around heartbroken. So excuse me, but could you for ONCE, try and not be the center of attention?"

Caroline knew her words hit Elena like an imaginary blow because as they came out of her mouth, Elena seemed to recoil a step further away. A few seconds past before her reply, bitterness in her voice. Elena learnt to pick her battles and she knew how much Caroline cared for her ex-boyfriend.

"Stefan?" she scoffed "Do you even know where Stefan is?"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He's with Rebekkah, Caroline. The same Rebekkah who tried to hurt Tyler and Matt. She tried to kill me- no actually, she DID kill me" Elena took a step further "You know how Rebekah acts- she was with Matt, AND Damon, and now Stefan and-"

"So were you" Caroline said simply

"What?"

"So were you" she said with a bolder voice "You dated Matt, right? And you DID sleep with both the Salvatores... just like Rebekkah"

Caroline's words stung and Elena realized what had been said "Stefan... slept with her?"

"Oh yeah" Caroline said, disgust at the girl in front of her in her voice "Didn't you hear? You and her aren't so different after-all, eh?" Caroline picked up some of the decorations behind her. "Maybe you can exchange notes" she said bitterly before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline walked into the hallway, still fuming as she walked to her locker, entered the combination and yanked at the door. The flimsy door flew open and Caroline rummaged through her bag inside her locker for a CD that had the dance playlist on it.

"Livin On A Prayer" came a low voice from next to Caroline. She jumped back to find Stefan leaning against the locker next to her. She caught her breath unsteadily while Stefan put on a small smile "I went to see Bon Jovi this one time... It was with Lexi. The song-"

"I don't care Stefan" Caroline said, cutting him off, hurt in her voice. It was only when she saw him now that she figured it out. The irrational anger, the yelling at Elena- it was all actually because she felt hurt and ridiculously sad.

"Caroline..." Stefan said, extending his hand out until he held Caroline's. Caroline felt Stefan's touch and stopped resisting. Stefan left the support of the lockers and stood up straight so that the space between him and Caroline decreased. "I'm sorry..."

She looked away, but let Stefan hold onto her hand "You should be apologizing to yourself, Stefan. I mean, REBEKAH? Really?"

Stefan chuckled, a slight bitterness in his tone "You sound a lot like Elena right now"

And to that, Caroline couldn't say anything. She just kept her gaze away from Stefan's pleading face until he let go of her hand and went back to leaning against the lockers. Tentatively, Caroline went back to her search of the missing CD.

"Bonnie called" Stefan said slowly, waiting to get a reaction out of Caroline. After not receiving one, he continued "She told me about your... conversation with Elena"

Now Caroline's head turned. She scoffed "Conversation? Is that what she called it?"

"Well... not exactly" Stefan looked at Caroline seriously until Caroline sighed and started talking.

"Look- I'm sorry! I know. I shouldn't have told her. But she was so damn smug about everything. It's like she knows that you do everything you do for her and she's just taking-"

"Caroline!" Stefan said, interrupting her. Both of them just looked at each-other for a few seconds, their eyes meeting for the first time since that morning. Stefan continued in a gentler voice "Thank you... I know you don't approve of Rebekah and you didn't have to stand up to Elena for me-"

"But I did Stefan" Caroline said, giving up on even the possibility of being mad at Stefan. "I can't be your friend AND hers."

"You knew her first Caroline. You don't have to be my friend"

"Actually, I do" Caroline paused, trying to rid them of the serious mood that suddenly enveloped them "I mean, you're sleeping with Rebekah. I _seriously_ think you're teaming up with the wrong blonde vampire"

Stefan smiled, happy to see his Caroline back. "Teaming up eh?" he said teasingly, getting Caroline to laugh for a short moment. Her laugh filled the empty hallway and Stefan suddenly thought about how, in many ways, her brilliance filled the emptiness in his heart.


End file.
